Fire with Fire
by x'KatieLouise'x
Summary: She was going to lose him. She'd already lost everyone and now Nick Hume was going to take away the one person she loved. You should never fight fire with fire. Billy/OC Review. Oneshot


**My take on the last battle scene of the movie. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: nada but the idea.**

**Fire with Fire**

She spun around corners at high speed and swore as people just seemed to hang around in the street. Couldn't they see she was in a fucking rush? Her breaks squealed as she broke quickly at the abandoned mental hospital. She rushed from the car, not even bothering to lock it as she sprinted towards the bleak building. Throwing the door open she was engulfed in the odour of drugs, smoke, alcohol and today, for the first time, she smelt blood. Panic swarmed through her as she heard gun shots coming from upstairs. Her body shaking, she moved onwards.

With every room she walked through it appeared she had to walk past a body. Bodies blown to pieces, bodies surrounded in pools of blood, bodies she couldn't even recognise. Bodies...of her family. Her breathing increased as the fear continued to control her. Joe, Bodie, Heco, Baggy, Jamie and the others...all dead. Every one of them dead, leaving her alone once again. Was she the only one left standing? Or was _he _okay? She couldn't help but push the thoughts of finding his dead body away; she couldn't lose him, even more so than the others.

As she made her way through the mess she heard more gun shots and a distinctive scream. Her eyes closed as if she was taking the bullet herself. She couldn't lose him. Tears filled her brown eyes but she refused to let them fall. He had made her stronger over the years. He had saved her. And she would save him, no matter what.

She could see the door to the church at the end of the corridor. Barely audible voices could be heard behind it and she ran. She jumped over the piles of broken wood and rubble, nearly falling with every landing as she was shaking so much. She didn't pause as she reached the door; she pushed through it and screamed for him.

"Billy!" Her voice didn't sound like her own. It sounded as if it was someone else screaming for him and she was watching the scene unfold before her eyes. She rushed forward and collapsed before him. She shook her head, disbelieving the sight before her. Billy, her Billy, bleeding, in pain and with fear in his blue eyes. A slight smile crossed his face as he saw her. His beautiful girl.

"Billy," she whispered this time, her voice cracking as the tears began their descent down her porcelain skin. Her hand reached forwards and cupped his warm cheek. "Billy." She couldn't stop saying his name; she feared that if she did, he would disappear and leave her forever. Finally glancing to her left she saw the man that had put her precious Billy in the state he was currently in. She knew that to an extent Billy deserved it and she'd felt sorry for the man who was too, bleeding profusely. She'd felt upset and guilt at the fact that Billy had taken everything from this man; taken his family but now, she felt hate. She wondered why she'd even felt sorry for him if he was now taking away her family; her love.

You should never fight fire with fire.

The man's eyes were looking at her, a slight sadness there. Nick Hume had wanted Billy to pay for killing his son and then his family. He hadn't thought once about the fact that he might have had a family too. But here she was, a young woman who loved Billy Darley unconditionally. A feeling that Nick didn't understand but there it was. He didn't know what Billy was like with her. Maybe he was like a regular lover, not a monster like he was on the streets. Nick continued to watch her as she turned back to Billy. Guilt filled him as he saw the girl frantically try to hold onto whatever life Billy had left in him.

"Billy," she whispered again as she placed her lips against his own. She was still shaking and her already pale skin had turned ghostly white. She looked like she herself, were the one dying. Perhaps she now was. "You can't leave me." she cried. "You promised." Billy's eyes closed and his breathing deepened. Nick noticed the new pain that crossed the monsters face; the pain of leaving her behind...

_His hand wrapped around her small waist and she sighed content. His muscles tightened and pulled her as close to his chest as possible. "Look what you've done to me." he mumbled into her cascading brown hair. A giggle erupted from her and she forcefully rolled over in his arms. He loved the feeling of her bare form tucked in close to his own. She fit against him perfectly. She calmed him. Made him feel human. And for that, he loved her. _

"_What have I done to you?" she questioned looking up at him with her large eyes. _

"_Turned me into a fucking wimp." She knew he was teasing but there was the slight hint of seriousness there. _

"_You're not a wimp. You're a God." And he was. He practically owned the streets in which they lived. No one messed with him or a member of his gang. They were Kings, the leaders of battle and the people that adhered to their rules were their pawns; doing as they were told out of fear. Because Billy and his men, were downright fucking petrifying. She was probably the only one that wasn't scared of him, who saw a different side to Billy Darley as everyone else. And she loved him. _

_His lips attached to her own, his goatee tickling her. "I love you." She mumbled. "Never leave me." _

_He kissed her again and his grip once again tightened. "Never. I'm going to fucking protect you forever." She smiled and snuggled to his chest. "I love you too." _

He was weakening; she could see it and it caused her heart to break. He'd always promised he'd come back to her. Only this time, she'd had to go to him; to say a final goodbye. Her heart thumped in her chest as she saw Nick move and pull out a gun, pointing it towards her love. She shook her head, looking from Nick to Billy.

"No," she said, the tears uncontrollable now. "No!" she flung over body over Billy and cried into his chest. He didn't move to wrap his arms around her like he used to, he couldn't. He was now too weak...fading.

"Please," she looked up seeing Billy looking at Nick. His voice barely a whisper but still Billy's. "Let her go." He was pleading, begging for Nick to let her go. She'd never heard him beg or plead for anyone. Even on his death bed, he was still doing his best to protect her, even if it meant his demeanour faltering. She shook her head. She wanted to die. If she lost him she had officially lost everything. Who could carry on then? Nick Hume obviously couldn't so why would she be able to?

Nick nodded and Billy smiled slightly, his lips kissing her head. His eyes told her to lean off him; to let it happen. She nodded knowing there was now nothing she could do. At least she was able to say goodbye. "I love you." She cried kissing him gently. "I love you so fucking much. I don't want to lose you."

"I know," his low voice grumbled. "But you have to." She nodded solemnly. "I love you."

"You ready?" Nick asked, knowing that he too wouldn't be strong enough to finish the job if he didn't do so now.

Billy nodded before averting his eyes back to her. She was sat on the floor, tears pouring from her eyes as she looked at him. Fear suddenly overcame him. He closed his eyes, the image of her only in his mind.

The room went silent as soon as the loud bang sounded. She jumped and her eyes never left Billy. Her hands shook as she took his good hand in her small ones. "I love you Billy." She whispered for the last time. A smile appeared on his face as his eyes closed slowly. He opened his mouth to whisper one last word.

"Hallie..."

**Review?  
><strong>


End file.
